Unconditionally
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Quand un monstre rencontre une personne qui lui fait ressentir son humanité et qu'il s'avoue, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme dans un soap. Et ça, Eren s'en rendra compte rapidement. RiRen/EreRi car romance suggérée. Rating K à cause de Levi, pas de moi.


_Hey. Je pensais pas publier ça en premier, mon OS primait avant tout, mais ce texte est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie très chère à mes yeux._

 _Ma chérie, my sweety girl, c'est pour toi !_

OS : Unconditionally

C'est le pire des scénarios... enfermé et seul pour toujours... j'ai tellement mal... c'est atroce... je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant... ça me ronge, m'empoisonne les veines, me brûle et dissout les os...

Cette douleur, c'est un cœur brisé. Le mien.

Celui d'un garçon-titan.

Celui d'Eren Jäger.

Pour avoir osé aimer l'interdit.

Avoir osé s'avouer à la Tentation.

Pour être finalement rejeté.

"Parce qu'en plus d'être un monstre, tu es amoureux d'un mec, et moi qui plus est. avait-il répliqué froidement. Tu me dégoûtes... n'essaie même pas de revenir me demander quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis attiré par personne et ne le serais jamais. Et encore moins pour un monstrueux gamin sale et mal-éduqué tel que toi !"

Voilà ce qu'il m'avais dit. Mot pour mot.

Chacun, bien choisi, pour faire le plus de mal possible. Comme une multitude de flèches lancées en plein cœur, pour le réduire en une masse de chair et de sang difforme. C'était digne de lui.

Le Caporal-chef, Levi Ackerman. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

L'homme aux mains aussi froides que son cœur, le surnommait-t'on aussi. Et il ne déméritait en rien son surnom. Cet homme, fort, sadique, nerveux et colérique sous ses airs de faux-calme, imposant et impitoyable, aux yeux aussi glacés que les terres de glaces elles-mêmes.

C'est lui dont je suis tombé amoureux.

N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit dirait que ce n'est que folie. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'évidence. Je savais qu'il me voyait comme un monstre car le titan à l'intérieur de moi n'est pas normal, mais depuis quelques temps, je pensais que ça allait mieux.

Grossière erreur.

Ce jour-là, mes ailes m'ont quitté.

Déjà que je me sentais faible psychologiquement à cause de ma moitié titanesque, ça m'a achevé.

Je n'avais pas croisé le Caporal-chef depuis une semaine, je le fuyais comme la peste. Je manquais les heures de repas pour ne pas le voir, et venais dans les cuisines avant de servir le repas, manger un peu, bien que je me sous-alimentais. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Juste assez pour survivre. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus Levi qui venait m'enfermer le soir aux cachots et me libérer chaque matin, mais Petra. Elle était très gentille, elle se souciait beaucoup de moi, et je prenais plaisir à lui parler, de tout, de rien. D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait remarquer que j'avais souvent l'air triste et les yeux éteints. Je me forçais à sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que j'étais un peu effrayé, c'est tout. Elle me consolait et me faisais un énorme câlin en me disant ensuite "chuut, je dois être une femme forte, si je te fais un câlin, c'est pour te remonter le moral !" alors qu'elle m'aimait bien et s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi.

Je traînais quelques fois avec Erd et Gunther, bien qu'il était un peu difficile de parler avec eux. Oluo était ridicule dans sa manière d'imiter le Caporal, et le voir se mordre la langue est un spectacle amusant. Sinon, avec Hanji quand c'était ses ordres ou durant mes expériences. Les moments avec Hanji était terrifiants, d'autres complètement doux, étaient très déstabilisants. Et encore une fois, on m'a rapidement demandé pour ma fougue habituelle disparue, de mon comportement de zombie, que je faisais tout sans rien dire ni éprouver.

Je lui disais que je me posais beaucoup de questions sur mon utilité, pourquoi je suis différent, est-ce que j'ai ma place parmi les humains, le fait que ça me fait mal d'être orphelin... et à chaque fin de séance, Moblit et Hanji m'aidaient à trouver des réponses à mes questions. Même si ce n'était pas ça qui me rendait malheureux en ce moment, ces questions me hantaient quand-même.

Hanji m'a réprimandé sur le fait que j'avais perdu de la vigueur physique, en m'ordonnant de manger un peu plus.

Mes amis me manquent... j'avais décidé de m'éloigner un moment d'eux. Même cet abruti de tête de cheval, nommé Jean, me manque... mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent de la sorte. Je privilégiais l'entrainement de l'escouade d'élite que de voir les autres. Sans l'escouade Levi et le major Hanji, je me retrouverais sans personne. Et chaque soir, je pleure. Contre moi, le monstre que je suis, contre ce que j'ai pu éprouver, ces sentiments "répugnants" que j'ai eu envers mon supérieur, contre mon impuissance face au monde, du haut de mes 15 ans, qui peut décider à tout moment de m'abattre comme un chien si jamais ça leur plait, et contre ma faiblesse d'être devenu une coquille vide, sans vie et sans lumière.

Oui, je vivais. En apparence seulement.

Chaque jour se déroulait ainsi, jusqu'au grand nettoyage du château, deux semaines et demi depuis le jour du rejet, Au mois d'avril. J'avais fêté mes 16 ans le 30 mars, seul, je n'ai prévenu personne de mes camarades et j'ai soigneusement évité tous mes amis. Le plus dur, c'est d'avoir échappé à Mikasa. Quand elle vous poursuit, c'est presque impossible de s'échapper. J'ai bien dit presque, car j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps avec elle pour la connaître.

Mais ça fait un moment que je ne les ais pas vus. Dans quelques jours, je m'autoriserais à les voir. Oui, je serais mieux. Enfin, si Armin ou Mikasa ne voient pas que j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de poids, je pourrais les voir.

"Bon, m'occuper du jardin et j'aurais fini pour aujourd'hui. C'était pas trop tôt... si je pouvais y croiser personne, ce serait parfait..."

À peine que j'ai pensé ça qu'Oluo et Petra étaient assis dans l'herbe, flânant.

"Oluo, Petra, les interpellais-je, que faites-vous ici ? Vous avec terminé vos corvées ?

\- Ah, Eren ! Ne le dis à personne, on n'a pas vraiment terminé Oluo et moi, on prend juste une petite pause. Tu sais comment le ménage de Levi peut être du sport de haut niveau.

\- Ouais...

\- Eren, interrompu alors l'adulte, c'est toi qui a nettoyé la salle commune ?

\- Euh, oui, pour...

\- Han ! Et tu appelle-ça "nettoyer" ? C'est vraiment du travail de cochon et de gosse !

\- Oruo ! Cesse d'imiter le Caporal !-

\- Si t'es pas content, renchéris-je coupant sa réprimande, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

\- C'est ton boulot, gamin, pas le mien !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi !

\- Si ! D'ailleurs tu es un gosse sur lequel on doit veiller parce qu'il peut se transformer en monstre et tous nous tuer ! Je me demande comment tes parents t'ont éduqué !"

Là, mes nerfs se sont emballés et j'ai crié sur Oluo, aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettais. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de mes parents ainsi.

Petra essayait vainement de nous calmer, alors que les cris et les insultes ont attiré un petit public. Je voyais que Petra avait arrêté de nous séparer et était partie voir un nouvel arrivant. Alors que je me disputais de plus belle, je vis Oluo se faire dégager par un uppercut dans l'estomac par un petit soldat rapide et robuste et me pris un coup de pied dans les côtes qui m'envoya balader un mètre plus loin. Un goût de sang m'envahit la bouche et je cracha ce surplus à terre. Je reconnaissais la paire de bottes fraîchement cirée qui m'avait kické. Oh oui, j'y avais déjà goûté lors de mon procès.

J'avais cherché à éviter le Caporal, durant plus d'un demi-mois, et le voilà en face de moi. Je n'étais pas prêt, je ne pouvais l'affronter.

Pas maintenant.

"Vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler, vous deux."

Un froid polaire était tombé sur l'assemblée.

Levi fusilla du regard l'assemblée qui détala sans demander son reste. Le major Erwin arriva aux côtés du soldat brun et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jalousie influa mes veines et empoisonna mon cœur, déjà malmené et blessé.

"Que s'est-t'il passé ici ?

\- Deux abrutis se sont bagarrés et ont foutu le bordel. Debout, bandes d'incapables et retournez nettoyer."

Tandis qu'Oluo se levait et se cacha derrière Petra, moi je ne bougeais pas. Je restais agenouillé à terre, la tête basse. Je sentais mes larmes couler, traîtresses. J'en pouvais plus. C'était trop.

"Oi, gamin, t'es sourd ? Au boulot.

\- ... Assez...

\- Quoi ?

\- Assez ! Je ne suis pas... un gamin... fis-je en levant ma main. Je ne suis pas... UN MONSTRE ! criais-je en mordant ma main, les yeux remplis de larmes et de reproches envers mon "sauveur"."

Je sentais mon corps être enfermé dans une prison de chair et de muscles, fusionnant avec la créature que j'avais invoqué. J'ai enfreint les règles, j'ai perdu mon statut de subordonné et d'humain. Je voyais de la peur dans les yeux des soldats du bataillon. Je lisais un mot sur leurs lèvres à l'unisson.

"Monstre."

Trop. Trop. Trop pour une personne comme moi. J'ai perdu cette volonté qui m'était propre et mon humanité quand je me suis transformé. Je n'avais qu'un but : me venger. Je poussais un hurlement, rempli de douleur et de haine. Envers tout. Les hommes, ce monde, et Levi. Peu à peu, je me sentais perdre le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas les bouffer. Juste tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer !

Pourtant, quand je vis le regard de l'homme qui tient ma vie entre ses mains, je vis du dégoût, de l'incompréhension et de la déception. Alors je fis ce que je faisais de mieux, je m'enfuis. Longtemps j'ai couru. Je me suis arrêté dans une forêt au loin et m'écroula. Je pleurais, je gémissais, comme un animal abandonné. Combien de temps j'étais resté ici ? Je ne le savais pas. Puis, quand le soleil était bas dans le ciel, je savais ce que je souhaitais. Aller rejoindre les monstres qui m'ont tout pris, puisqu'à présent, je n'ai plus ma place parmi les hommes. Alors je repris ma course vers un nouvel objectif : Le mur Rose. J'entendais les chevaux du bataillon d'exploration pas très loin de moi. Alors je doubla ma vitesse afin de les semer. Ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Plusieurs heures étaient probablement passées, quand j'atteignis mon objectif. En enfonçant mes mains dans le mur, je commençais à le grimper afin de m'enfuir.

"IL EST LÀ ! entendis-je au loin"

Merde. Ils m'ont rattrapé. je pensais que j'allais être libre de vivre ma monstruosité en plein jour... je continuais ma lancée. Arrivé à la moitié du mur, je sentais des grappins se planter dans mes membres. Je poussais un rugissement. Il n'était pas question de revenir, je ne voulais pas ! J'essayais tant bien que mal de retirer ces grappins de moi tout en restant agrippé au mur. J'y étais presque ! Plus que quelques mètres... je sentais des lames s'enfoncer dans ma nuque, puis le noir...

"Putain, quelle plaie !..."

Dire qu'on a gâché une journée pour aller chercher un gosse un peu beaucoup dérangé qui a pété un câble... Tout ça parce que c'est un gamin bourré d'hormones qui se laisse porter par ses sentiments. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est pas comme si il avait été agressé et en danger... quoique, si je me repasse le schéma, je l'ai déjà battu... ce gamin fait vraiment chier... je souffla. Il était évident que pour comprendre pourquoi le gosse avait pété un câble, il fallait reprendre depuis le début. Ça faisait combien de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Deux semaines ? Trois semaines de ça ? Pourtant, même si je ne l'accompagnais plus à sa cellule, à cause de ma charge de travail qui s'était augmentée -dieu que je déteste ça la paperasse administrative !- j'avais demandé à Petra de garder un œil sur lui. Et... c'était quand que je l'ai vu manger pour la dernière fois ? J'étais rarement au réfectoire mais... sa place était vide... puis c'est vrai, sa copine, là, Mikasa est venue me voir pour demander ce que j'avais fait à son frère... bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin à dans la tête, sérieusement ? Puis pourquoi je me soucie autant de lui d'ailleurs ? Il a brisé sa promesse en se transformant de son plein gré contre nous, je devrais le dire aux brigades et le corriger moi-même avant que ces connards ne fassent quelque chose mais... peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide... non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, hein, c'est mon subordonné et j'ai la garde de ce morveux, il faut que je sache ce qu'il a. Putain de paperasse, putain d'Erwin à me refourguer toute cette merde au lieu de la binoclarde, putain d'administration corrompue et putain de gamin. Si c'est pas les titans, ni la paperasse qui me tuera, ce sera lui ! Alors en envoyant valser mon dernier rapport et réajusté ma cravate, je me dirigea vers les cachots, où Eren était enfermé. Si je voulais des explications, je lui demanderais, lui et sa foutue grande gueule, lui et sa putain de franchise. Alors que je descendais les dernières marches, une voix criante m'interpella. Je savais qui était la personne à qui appartenait cette horreur, sachant parfaitement crier "Leviiiiii !" d'une voix qui vous filerait les jetons.

"Attends-moi Levi !

\- Qu'est-tu m'veux, binoclarde ?

\- Venir voir mon petit Eren avec toi !

\- Arrête de le materner, c'est plus un bébé.

\- Ooh, mon petit Levi...

\- Quat'z'ieux... l'interrompais-je.

\- ... Eren est un enfant à qui on...

\- ... je...

\- ...en demande trop ! Il n'a...

\- ... vais...

\- ... que 15 ans, c'est un enfant...

\- ... te tuer !

\- ... fragile émotionnellement. Tu ne te rends pas compte ?

\- C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?"

Hanji soupira. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui faire ravaler son soupir à c'te débile. Sincèrement, me parler de ma taille et se moquer...

"Levi, as-tu remarqué son comportement récemment ?

\- Non. T'as oublié que j'étais coincé derrière la paperasse que TU n'as pas fait et que Erwin M'A refourgué, je te rappelle.

\- Et bien je vais te dire, il était malade et affaibli. Ne me coupe pas, je sais que tu vas dire qu'il a une volonté hors-normes mais l'as-tu seulement convoqué une seule fois ?

\- Non. Puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir après sa déclaration assez étrange, ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

\- Son état s'est dégradé de plus en plus. Je l'ai beaucoup observé et espionné...

\- Pour ça que tu faisais pas ton bordel administratif !

\- Quoi ? Non, enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu savais qu'il évitait les gens ? Qu'il allait régulièrement dans sa cellule se cacher ? Et je pense qu'il pleurait beaucoup aussi, les traces rouges de son visage ne mentent pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Leviiiiii ! Décidément, tu ne comprends rien ! Cet enfant à besoin d'aide ! Tu dois l'aider, toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu as toujours été un modèle pour lui, il te porte haut dans son estime !

\- ... OK."

Il était temps d'envoyer paître c'te maboul. J'allais renvoyer les gardes avec mon caractère bien senti et entra dans la cellule. Il était là. Attaché et endormi, son visage endommagé de par les chairs de titan, il abordait une expression de douleur. Il était ...humain. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec lui, il est mort de peur au fond, j'en suis sûr. Seulement... ce titan, n'est-il pas celui qui peut tous nous exterminer ?

"Levi, regarde-le. N'est-il pas mignon et innocent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! T'étais pas parti ?

\- Non. Mais c'est sérieux, regarde-le. Il a les joues creuses, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude alors qu'il a une si jolie carnation. Et ça, ne me dis pas qu'il n'a rien ! fit Hanji en retirant le drap qui le couvrait."

J'étais choqué. Le Eren que j'avais vu jadis, plein de vie et de volonté était rachitique et zombifié.

"Tu vois ? Ça me fait mal pour lui. Et toi aussi, ne dis pas le contraire. Même toutes les sciences et les calculs que je peux déployer ne peuvent rien face à ça. Aide-le Levi. J'ai le sentiment que tu y es aussi pour quelque chose."

Et sur ces mots, Hanji est parti. Était-ce de ma faute ? Parce que je l'avais rejeté et refroidi ? Il n'était pas aussi con que ça pour se laisser aller, ce gosse, si ? Et puis, il a pensé à notre différence d'âge ? Nous sommes deux hommes tous les deux. Ce genre de relations, c'est malsain... puis merde, quoi ! C'est mon subordonné, pas mon défouloir sexuel ! Et puis je suis pas intéressé par des relations... si c'est pour perdre à nouveau des personnes importantes à mes yeux, c'n'est pas la peine. Mais ce gamin... je ne veux pas le perdre tout de même... Depuis que je l'ai vu dans sa cellule, j'ai trouvé ses yeux magnifiques. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a subi, il n'a jamais perdu la volonté et l'espoir... mais rien qu'après ce que je lui ai dit, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et a dépéri... Serait-ce à cause de ses hormones ou serait-il vraiment amoureux de moi ? Je suis quand-même la personne qui a ordre de le tuer si il se rebelle, je lui ai fait du mal, je suis son bourreau, il devrait me haïr, pas m'aimer, un vieux ronchon rabougri tel que moi. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, Eren ouvrit un œil et son regard croisa le mien. Je posa ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues, en s'attendant à se faire corriger. Je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer, ça me fait mal.

"Arrête."

Il ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants et mon regard s'encra dans le sien. Je ne sais pas si c'est ses yeux devenus vitreux ou ce manque de vie flagrant qui me poignarda l'organe atrophié qui me servait de cœur.

"- A-allez-vous en, Caporal... Je ne suis qu'un monstrueux gamin sale et mal-éduqué à vos yeux... preuve que je suis un monstre, je suis en cellule, enchaîné, et vous êtes là, à me juger de vos yeux froids remplis de dégoût... Si vous me haïssez autant, pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un jouet, un pion du gouvernement, même plus humain, juste un monstre... Dites-moi quelque chose au lieu de rester muet !"

Et il sanglota de plus belle. Je lui caressa la joue et l'interpella.

"Écoute-moi, petit. Si je t'ai blessé, j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'attache à moi, pour plusieurs bonnes raisons."

Je pris les clés afin de le libérer de ses chaînes. Eren resta amorphe, écoutant pourtant ce que j'avais à dire.

"De un, je suis ton supérieur. Un soldat qui se tape son supérieur, c'est mal vu. J'ai trente ans, Eren. On pourrait dire que je profite de mon statut et de mes responsabilités pour abusuer d'un enfant. Nous sommes tous deux des hommes, et un gamin aussi impulsif et énergique que toi mérite une femme, pas un vieux con comme moi. Je suis un bourreau pour toi, j'ai le mauvais rôle. J'ai obligation de te tuer si tu nous trahis. Je suis peut-être le plus fort des hommes, mais surtout le plus impuissant face à ça. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau une personne qui m'est chère, je n'ai que trop donné par le passé. Et avoir quelqu'un à protéger parce qu'on l'aime, c'est être réduit à l'impuissance, être diminué sur le terrain. Et sincèrement petit, qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Je suis un parfait connard, tu devrais haïr et non pas admirer un homme comme moi."

Eren me regarda, les larmes taries, et m'embrassa... quoi ? Il m'embrasse ? Mon cerveau se déconnecta un instant mais quand il fut remis en place, le châtain se détacha et plongea ses iris dans les miennes, plus sérieux que jamais.

"Voilà. C'est ma réponse. J'suis plus un gamin, je sais très bien tout ça. Si jamais j'étais aussi con, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Or, je suis sûr de mes sentiments, je me fous de l'éthique, de la morale, ce qu'on pourra dire. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai vraiment eu la trouille, mais quand j'ai appris qui était vraiment le Caporal, c'était évident. Vous aurez peut-être beau avoir tous les défauts du monde, c'est ça qui fait votre splendeur et votre personne. Jamais je ne regrette être tombé amoureux de vous, j'ai juste regretté d'être aussi faible face à vous. Si je dois mourir, je veux mourir de votre main, pas de celle d'un autre. Je vous aime, vous, votre caractère, votre allure, votre corps, et peut-être que je suis masochiste pour aimer un homme qui est celui qui me tuera et qui est un bourreau mais ça me va."

Puis il baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Je sentais un organe dans mon corps me brûler. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, en lui murmurant, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

"... Sale gamin trop direct et franc."

 _Voilà, pour toi ma chérie. Et encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, même si c'était hier et que je te l'ai déjà souhaité._


End file.
